I thought I had lost you forever
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: “I thought I had lost you forever.” I whispered to him, he had his heart now and I wasn’t letting go of him this time.


**A/N:** Hey i'm back. This time I got inspired! I would show you the picture that inspired me, but link's on Fanfiction area a pain, so just go my profile, vote if you want and click on the deviant link. That should lead to Eminai and my deviant. Click on the tittle of the story and there should be a link and more of an explanation in the Artists comments.

**Disclamer:** I don't own the picture I used for the inpiration or Kingdom Hearts, but at least I hold this fic dear to my heart.

So yes, enjoy!

-

**I thought I had lost you forever.**

I remember the time when I was still one with Sora. I remember seeing black all around me; I remember seeing the beautiful castle of the Beast, the snow of the Dragon Palace and... the sunsets from Twilight Town.

I remember a lot of things actually, mostly Sora's memories though. I even saw the fake ones that Namine had created in Castle Oblivion; though I was never there I can see clearly what happened. In Sora's Point of View anyway. It was strange to watch, plus, it took a while to actually get into the memory considering Namine locked them up tight.

There was one memory that was locked up so tight I couldn't even get in there. It wasn't Namine's work, it was Sora's. This thought made me more determined to get into the memory. After countless efforts, I finally squeezed my way through and I suddenly fell. I continued to fall until it was that I hit the ground, I was on my knees supporting my fall, my head looked up and automatically held the Keyblade up and blocked an attack from the Dusk. My eyes widened as I automatically continued fighting alone against all these Dusks. This Keyblade wasn't my Keyblade, whenever I felt myself lift my arm again I saw it was the Kingdom Key, not my own.

After defeating the last one I saw more Dusks appear. "It's no use!" I cried but the voice wasn't my own. The next thing I knew in front of me was Axel. He destroyed two of the Dusk nobodies before looking at me with a serious face. "Get goin'!" he commanded.

"Why?" I felt myself asking.

"Don't ask! Just do it!" He was then attacked by two other Dusk nobodies and he fell to the ground. I was suddenly worried; Axel wasn't usually taken down this easy. Especially by Dusks. I ran over there and destroyed the two Dusks. I asked if he was ok and he continued on about Kairi and Saix completely ignoring the concern. Then the next thing I knew we were both fighting Dusks together side by side. I always tried to get a glance at Axel but Sora always paid more attention to the enemies. Every time I did get a glance I saw that Axel looked worn and tired. I panicked.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," he said now back to back with me, well Sora. I felt myself become playful.

"Feeling a little… regret?" Sora asked with a grin, I asked with a frown.

"Nah..." he said, I looked up at him noticing the exhausted look in his eyes. This was where I knew he was about to do something stupid. "I can take these punks," he continued. I panicked and made an effort to try and stop him but Sora was just staring in confusion. "Watch this!" he said with a grin and jumped up into the air and used everything he had and produced a huge fire attack.

When everything cleared Sora opened his eyes and looked around in amazement, there were no Dusks left. He turned and quickly ran towards Axel who was lying on the ground slowly fading away. I felt my heart breaking into two. "You're... fading away." Sora said softly.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?" he chuckled lightly. "Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings right?" Axel said, he continued on saying something about Kairi and saying sorry. Sora said he could always tell her that himself but Axel just turned his head and sighed saying he'll pass, his heart wouldn't be into it. He didn't have one. He laughed half-heartily and I felt myself trying to make more of an effort to reach to him.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora suddenly asked.

"I wanted to see Roxas," he said, I stopped at what I was doing and stared at Axel. Sora looked down at my name as if he was thinking that I was being mistaken for him. "He... was the only one I liked. He made me feel, like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny." his head turned back towards Sora and I saw his eyes bore into my own, it was like he knew I was there. That was when I realized, this wasn't a memory, it was actually happening.

Axel continued on and lifted his left hand and forced himself to make a portal, once he did his arm fell limp and his eyes closed. Darkness faded around him and he disappeared completely. I screamed at him, calling his name over and over. Silent tears were pouring down my face as I found myself being pushed back into the darkness.

That, was something I couldn't bare. Now that I'm my own person I just sit along the beach and watch the calm sea roll in and out. It was beautiful. I can see why Sora liked it so much. If you looked at the sea at a certain time, you can see the sun casting a glow around it making the sea sparkle as if it were a rare treasure. I was in a daze. It truly was breathtaking, but, I had my own favorite. Sora liked the mornings, I loved the Twilight. I would always sit alone on the beach and just watch as the sun set, it was a peaceful moment for me and no one ever bothered me when I was here.

I sighed; today I didn't want to watch the sun set like I usually do. Instead I stood up and brushed off the sand off my white shorts and legs. I walked over to my shoes and put my white sneakers back on. I pulled on the long sleeved black and grey shirt down a little and fixed my small white jacket that seemed to be the size of a child. Once I fixed everything I look at my hand and still found the bands that were black and white on my fingers before walking forward.

When I was finally separated from Sora I didn't know I still had my Nobody powers until I teleported to Twilight Town by accident. I got scared and never tried it again once I teleported back. Now, I looked around, I was going to try again. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze around me shift and when I opened my eyes I expected Twilight Town but instead found darkness. I frowned. I guess I couldn't go back after all. Maybe I was still thinking about the fantasy I lived there.

Hayner, Pence, Olette. My friends that I knew, yet I never knew them because they were fakes, they weren't real. I didn't know that I was living a lie even when Axel- I paused. "Axel..." I whispered to the darkness. I closed my eyes and put my hand over them, I felt the stings in them but no tears came. "Idiot..."

"Roxas," I froze, that voice sounded so familiar. I removed my hand nervously and opened my eyes hoping that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. There he was, standing there with his cocky grin and everything. I stared in shock, my mouth was wide open. I couldn't believe it. Axel tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong Roxy?" he asked. I suddenly ran to him. I jumped on him and he caught me easily as if I weighed nothing to him. Standing there, holding me. My legs clung to his hips and my arms were around his neck in a second and I held him tight, I didn't want him to disappear this time. I felt my eyes sting again.

"I thought I had lost you forever." I whispered to him. He nodded against the side the side of my head and I looked at him. His beautiful green eyes were sparkling with happiness. I gave a soft smile, he had his heart now and I wasn't letting go of him this time. He kissed me there and I closed my eyes savoring the peaceful moment. It was there that the tears began to fall.

-

Yes! That was it. Hope you enjoyed it folks cause I worked really hard on it!! Review please!

Owari.


End file.
